Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a voltage control circuit and a memory device, which include an assist circuit for reducing read disturb errors.
Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented by using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide, and the like. Semiconductor memory devices may be broadly classified into volatile memory and nonvolatile memory.
Volatile memory refers to memory in which stored data is destroyed when the supply of power is cut off. Examples of volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), latches, flip-flops, and registers.
As finer processes are used in memory fabrication, and/or memories are configured for lower operating voltages, a “read disturb” phenomenon may occur in which erroneous writing is performed on a memory cell in the process of reading, or writing is performed on a memory cell that is not a writing target in the process of writing.